


Fall to Pieces

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When McCoy breaks, Jim and Spock are there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for st_respect '10.

Bones wasn’t sure how he made it back from the funeral to the ship. He didn’t remember any of it and for once he didn’t have the excuse of being drunk. But it didn’t matter. They’d offered to come with him, had all but begged him to let them go as well, but he couldn’t let them. He had to be strong there for everyone else. If they’d been there he wouldn’t have been able to hold the façade.

Standing in front of their door, McCoy hesitated, unsure of what he was doing, unsure if he’d be welcome. For the first time ever he used his medical override to gain entrance when it wasn’t an emergency, not wanting to wake the occupants, safe with the knowledge that he would be able to escape at anytime without them even knowing he was there if desired.

Bones should have expected that Spock would be awake, though he couldn’t help but jump when he caught sight of the dark eyes staring steady back at him across the shadows of the room. He turned to run, but a tired voice stopped him.

“Bones, come to bed.”

He’d never been able to refuse Jim anything. Turning he found Spock holding up the edge of the blanket, a welcome that he hadn’t expected. Hesitantly he moved forward before stopping and standing awkwardly at the edge of the bed.

Spock just stared at him but he could read the open compassion across his face. Glancing at Jim and seeing the sad smile he wore, Bones blinked rapidly as tears stung his eyes. Spock grabbed his wrist, and gently pulled him down on the bed. Bones went willingly like a child. He laid passively as they stripped him. It wasn’t until they laid on either side of him, cocooning him in their embrace that the dam broke.

They wrapped their arms around him, holding him tight as he threatened to break, anchoring him to reality, not letting him drift. Sobs wracked his frame, so violent that the bed shook. From far away he heard screaming. It took him awhile to realize it was him that was screaming. He screamed until his voice gave out, until he had nothing left to give.

Finally exhausted he drifted off to sleep, safe in the warmth of their arms, whispering one word, “Joanna,” the little girl that he would never see again.


End file.
